


Sherlock and John are Getting Married.....Maybe

by hwriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwriter/pseuds/hwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock attempts to ask John to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was going to do it. Sherlock was going to ask John to marry him. After all, they had been dating for awhile now and they had been living together even longer, so Sherlock already considered them married, but John would want something "official". Sherlock walked into the living room and sat in his chair, across from John, who was reading the newspaper.  
"John, would you marry me?"  
John looked up at Sherlock with a contemplating face.  
"I don't know, I might if we ever got around to it."  
Sherlock opened his mouth as if to say something, shut it, then gave a short, military style nod. Then he got up and walked into the kitchen.  
Well, that had not gone at all as he had planned. Sherlock sat down on the edge of the table. Well, he would just have to keep trying. He put on his goggles, picked up his blowtorch and walked into his room. 

John sat in his chair, his heart racing, the newspaper, forgotten, held limply in his hands. Had Sherlock just asked him to marry him? John swallowed loudly. Well, he would have to do better than that, after all, John had seen what Sherlock was capable of. No, John would expect more than that. 

It was two weeks after Sherlock had first attempted to ask John to marry him and Sherlock was getting ready for another attempt. This time, they were out on a case.  
"Lestrade, John and I are going to get something to eat for a bit, make sure nobody touches that body until I get back"  
"Right" Lestrade replied, bouncing his eyebrows up and down. "Have fun with that." Lestrade winked.  
Sherlock sent him a murderous look and Lestrade laughed and walked back toward the crime scene. 

They walked to a nearby Chinese restaurant, a frequent stop for them and sat in their normal window seat. Sherlock put one hand in the pocket of his jacket and curled his fingers around the small velvet ring case. Sherlock cleared his throat nervously as John finished giving their drink orders to the waiter. John's eyebrows furrowed.  
"Everything all right Sherlock?" He looked up at John.  
"What? Oh no everything's fine." Sherlock gave John an obviously fake smile. John gave Sherlock a suspicious look as he picked up his menu and started reading it. Suddenly, Sherlock pulled the ring out of his pocket, placed it on the very edge of the table and blurted out "whatdoyouthinkofthisJohn?"  
John looked up from the menu, startled. His throat tightened and his hands shook slightly.  
"Yeah, uh nice, simple, which is um, good, I guess. Why,d'you need a ring for a case?" The waiter walked up to their table and John handed him his menu and placed his order as Sherlock slumped back in his seat.  
"Yeah," he mumbled snapping the lid shut over the tiny gold band and thrusting it deep into his pocket "and it seems to be a rather more difficult case then it first appeared"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has an epiphany, and then, like any good detective, does a little research, which leads to a second epiphany

Sherlock sat in his armchair in 221B, his hands steepled under his chin, staring at the blank TV screen in front of him, with his brow furrowed. He had now attempted, and failed in asking John to marry him twice and the frustration of not immediately succeeding at a task was building inside of him. This was not the way he, Sherlock Holmes, did things. Sherlock did things in an all or nothing mindset, and right now it was looking more and more like nothing by the minute.  
Besides, this was all for John.  
*There it is* thought Sherlock.  
He stood up quickly, snapping his fingers as he did, giving the movement a crisp, sharp feeling.  
He had figured out why none of his proposals had worked. The answer was, simply, that this wasn’t something he was particularly interested in. He was doing it because he thought that John would appreciate it, not for himself. This was causing him to unconsciously hold himself back in asking John, and it was what was hindering his attempts. There was an enormously emotional reason for someone proposing to another person and as he knew all too well, emotion was not his area of expertise.  
*Alright then* Sherlock thought, *Now that the problem has been identified, so must a solution be.*  
*Well that’s obvious,* he thought.* I need to learn about what marriage really is*.  
He shut his eyes and scanned the surrounding areas of 221B for anyone who had any experience with marriage and could tell him about it and what it meant.  
His thoughts landed on Mrs. Hudson. She had been married. Of course her husband had been a murderer, but she had married him at some point which meant that she once knew the meaning of marriage and accepted it. He would talk to her about it at once.  
He jogged down the steps and rapped sharply on the door that led to her flat. He stood rocking back and forth on his feet with his hands clasped behind his back as he waited for Mrs. Hudson to come to the door.  
“Oh, Sherlock, what a pleasant surprise!” She said looking up at him with a smile.  
“Good evening Mrs. Hudson”  
“ Come in, I’ll get you some tea dear.” she said, opening the door wider to let him through. She glanced quickly into the hallway before shutting the door again.  
“Where’s John got to?” She asked as she put the kettle on to boil.  
“Work” Sherlock said shortly.  
“Ah. I don’t know why he stills works at that hospital, the two of you make enough doing all that running about. But if it makes him happy….” She brought two cups of tea to the table, along with a few biscuits.  
“Yes of course.” Sherlock said absent-mindedly. “Now that we’re on the subject of John’s happiness, I need you to help me understand something Mrs. Hudson”  
“As we both know, you were once married” Sherlock said and went to continue speaking but was cut off by Mrs. Hudson  
“Yes I was and look what he turned out to be! No matter, it was happy at the beginning anyway” she said wistfully, stirring her tea and staring off dramatically in the distance.  
This last sentence was what Sherlock had come for and intrigued him.  
“Was it happy before you were married?”  
Mrs. Hudson chuckled. “Of course it was! What a silly question Sherlock” she laughed, shaking her head.  
“Well then, why did you feel the need to change things and mess them up with marriage?” Sherlock said exasperatedly.  
“Marriage didn't mess things up! It made them better! Well, at least until Mr. Hudson went on his little murder spree, but I don’t think that was the marriage, something was just off up here” she said, twirling her finger next to her temple.  
“No marriage didn’t mess anything up,” she repeated “It was a wonderful thing to get married. We showed each other that we would always be there, that the other one would never be alone. It made us an official team! But it wasn’t just for us, oh no, it was to let the whole world know how in love we were! I told everyone I knew, and even people I didn’t know that I was getting married! I sent his picture around like it was the collection plate at church! My, he was handsome” Mrs. Hudson sipped her tea nostalgically.  
Sherlock sat listening and as Mrs. Hudson spoke, his face transformed in understanding. His bewildered expression changed to one of utter comprehension and excitement and he jumped from his seat, running out the door as he shouted “Mrs. Hudson, John and I must be married at once!”  
“That’s nice.” Mrs. Hudson said vaguely. Then she dropped her teacup. “Married? Sherlock!” she called after him, but he had already left the flat onto Baker Street.


	3. Sherlock Proposes One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock proposes

John walked into 221B and set his briefcase down on the table, pulling off his scarf. It had been a long day at work and he was looking forward to a hot cup of tea and a marathon watch of Downton Abbey.  
“Sherlock?” he called, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge. Seeing nothing to his fancy, he shut the fridge and walked into the TV room.  
Sherlock was wearing his deep purple shirt, the buttons straining against his chest as he kneeled in the center of the room. He was surrounded by candles, some on the mantelpiece, some on the coffee tables and even one on top of the computer. There were rose petals in a heart all around him and he was holding the golden band in front of him in its velvet case.  
“Sherlock” John whispered, his eyes going a little misty.  
“John” Sherlock said, his eyes locked onto those of the man he loved. “You are the most important person who was, is, or will ever be in my life.” Sherlock’s voice became increasingly shaky and choked up as he spoke. “You were always there for me, you never doubted me, even when I doubted myself. I don’t like to think about the person I would be if I didn’t have you. It first I wasn’t very sure about this whole marrying rubbish, and I tried to ask you before but my heart just wasn’t in it, which is why it didn’t work. But, I realized something after I spoke to someone who had experienced marriage. I realized that I love you and I am not afraid to show it, to prove it to you and to everyone else. John, I want you to know that we are a team, inseparable and always, always there for each other and I want everyone else to know it too. John Watson, will you marry me?” 

John’s eyes had grown to the size of small plates, and there were tears spilling down his cheeks, his hands shaking as he nodded his head vigorously. Sherlock bounded across the room and they met each other in the middle. As they broke apart, all of their friends came out from behind couches and doors, Molly. Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Mycroft, holding party supplies and congratulated them. And when they had their engagement pictures taken, Sherlock sent the pictures around like they were the collection plate at Church.


End file.
